Resistance Effect
by Elvenlord2001
Summary: (Title subject to change) Twenty years after the Resonance Cascade, the event is detected by the Council. A ship is sent to investigate. When it is shot down, and survivors land on the planet, they have to survive against the the odds and the Combine until they can escape.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the IP's used in this story. All credit to Valve for _Half-Life_ and its sequels. All credit to Bioware and Electronic Arts for _Mass Effect_ and its sequels. However, all OC's belong to me.

A note on conflicting terms:

1\. Biotics: The Combine refer to any animal life originating from Xen as 'biotics'. This differs from the Mass Effect blue space magic. The only time Xenians will be referred to this way is by either Combine units, or the Overwatch announcement voice.

2\. Citadel: The seat of governmental power in Mass Effect is located on the Citadel, a massive space station. The seat of governmental power in Half Life is the Citadel, a massive tower located at the heart of city 17 (and possibly other cities). I will try my best to differentiate the two, but a good rule of thumb is that HL characters will refer to their citadel, and the ME characters theirs.

While I currently have little intention to include the stories of Saren and the Reapers, the Mass Effect timeline is shifted back to match the time in which the Half Life series takes place. This is so that I can use the characters present in Mass Effect. this has the side effect of Benezia T'soni not being evil. In this story, at least for the time being, the Liara and Benezia will have an at least amicable relationship.

_Edit: A few small grammar and spelling errors, and changed .44 magnum to .357_

* * *

_Black Mesa Research Facility, New Mexico, U.S.A._

_Anti-Mass Spectrometer testing chamber, Sector C._

_May 16, 2003. 8:58 A.M._

"All right, Gordon, your suit should keep you comfortable through all this. The specimen will be delivered to you in a few moments. If you would be so good as to climb up and start the rotors, we can bring the Anti-Mass Spectrometer to eighty percent and hold it there until the carrier arrives."

The armor-clad scientist below looked up at the hanging bulk of the device. Finally, first-hand experience.

"Gordon, are you not hearing me? Climb up and start the rotors, please."

He proceeded to ascend the ladder to the secondary platform, and began the procedure.

"Very good. We'll take it from here."

The Anti-Mass Spectrometer began to spin up, three barrel-shaped emitters rotating around a larger, central emitter. A trio of clamping arms retracted out of the device, ready to receive a sample. The large, orange room was soon filled with the loud hum of active machinery. The loudspeakers activated again, the speaker's voice calm, but laced with evident apprehension.

"Power to stage one emitters in three… two… one…" A great lance of beige-orange energy struck down from the center of the device, to the receiver below. The intercom spoke again. "I'm seeing predictable phase arrays."

The trio of secondary emitters reached full speed. The lone figure in the chamber looked on with anticipation. The scientist in the control room continued with his verbal confirmations. "Stage two emitters activating… now." Energy crackled along the cylindrical devices, adding their own output to the main emitter. The arms holding them let go, and retracted upwards. This left the emitters midair, continuing their whirling dance of light and sound, without a care for gravity.

A second voice came out over the speakers. "Gordon, we cannot predict how long the system can operate at this level, nor how long the reading will take. Please work as quickly as you can." The original spoke again. "Overhead capacitors to one oh five percent." Worry entered the man's voice. "Uh...it's probably not a problem...probably...but I'm showing a small discrepancy in... well, no, it's well within acceptable bounds again. Sustaining sequence."

The emitters crackled, the stream of energy thundering down into the receiver. Shadows flickered across the bright orange walls, casting everything with a strange, reddish-orange light. The secondary array spun through the air with precision, throwing their energy into the procedure. The scientists looked on with excitement, apprehensive for the next step of the experiment. The second voice spoke out again.

"I have just been informed that the sample is ready, Gordon. It should be coming up to you any moment now. Look to the delivery system for your specimen." On the other side of the room on the main floor, a cart rose into view, carried via lift from the laboratories below. The young scientist descended to the floor via ladder, and approached the specimen. It was a large, translucent amber crystal. It was a good 40 centimeters long, and perhaps 15 at the widest point. This was the largest ever retrieved from the border world of Xen, and the team was excited to experiment. Contained within a pair of clamps and extending forwards from a small pushcart, ready for insertion into the Anti-Mass Spectrometer. The armored individual gripped the handles, awaiting his prompt. The second voice spoke out again, calm and authoritative. "Standard insertion for a nonstandard specimen. Go ahead, Gordon. Slot the carrier into the analysis port." Eager hands slowly pushed the carrier in question forward, until it became fully enveloped within the orange energies of the scanning device.

This was when all hell broke loose. As the restraining arms maneuvered back in to stabilize the specimen, sickly green light and energy poured from the crystal. Alarms activated, lights flashing and klaxons wailing at the danger. Cries of alarm were heard over unmuted microphones, followed by fearful reports of a failed shutdown. As the lone operator in the chamber backed away from the experiment, panicked shouting screeched over the thunderous roaring of the cascading failure. Arcs of green, eldritch lightning shot out of the Anti-Mass Spectrometer, charring wall panels and frying computer equipment. Strange, alien creatures teleported in and out of the chamber, while a great gout of energy erupted from the rotating emitters, hitting the control room head on. The cries of fear and panic abruptly ceased as the scientists within were seemingly disintegrated. More beams lanced out and struck the walls, blowing out panels. One enveloped the remaining researcher, sending on his way the One True Free Man.

* * *

_Relay 314 System._

_Turian Hierarchy 3__rd__ Patrol Flotilla._

_April 24, 2023. 3:47 P.M._

The bridge was silent. The long hours of the night shift during routine operations were passed in boredom, especially considering the endless monotony of border patrol in the middle of nowhere. The science officers lethargically plucked away at their consoles, scans revealing nothing new. The deck officer idly drummed his fingers on the arm of the command chair, the clacking of talons echoing softly against metal walls. His mandibles fluttered in annoyance. "Bridge to Engineering. Are there any problems I should know about?"

The inter-ship communications system responded, a deep voice voice coming through. "No, sir. Everything is running at peak efficiency."

The night officer then looked to the tactical station. "Is there anything we can take practice shots out here?"

"Nothing within range, sir."

The man sighed. Minutes passed. He started to become antsy again. "Science, are we done with this system yet? I'd like to move on."

The woman staffing the science station responded with an exasperated look on her face. "No, sir… we are not even halfway through the system."

The captain stopped tapping, and sighed heavily. "What I wouldn't do for a few pirates to show up." Murmured agreements were heard around the room. After a dozen other systems scanned, and a dozen more to go, everyone was at their wits end. If it were not against the law, he would fly his ship right through the dormant relay, and go find some new alien to fight. Unfortunately, the tedious jobs needed to be done by someone, and it ended up being them.

The science console chirped a report at the officer operating the sensors. The woman looked at the report halfheartedly. After reading through it a ways, her eyes widened ever so slightly, her mandibles clamped to either side of her face. "Captain! The dormant relay! It just… stuttered. It activated for half a second, and then went back offline."

The acting caption whipped his head around, predatory eyes hungry for some action. "What caused it? Aliens? Pirates?"

"No sir! The relay pair seems to have responded to a strong dark energy wave. The relay on this side has emitted the same energies, like sent eddies of some sort."

The deck officer was the tactical sort, and accepted this simplified explanation. "Where did this… wave… come from?"

The science officer read more of the sensor readings. "A star system… 128 light years away. Astronomy reports indicate a possible relay in that system, linking to another system near the other side of relay 314. It seems the waved passed through the first pair, traveled a short distance, and then hit this pair. I calculate the wave being emitted approximately… seventeen years ago."

The captain looked somewhat disappointed. "No matter, then. What was the strength of the wave, by the way?"

The science officer tapped away at the console, performing some quick calculations. Her eyes widened. "Almost thirty terawatts, sir. Any element zero causing this would have to be a sizable chunk."

"How sizable, lieutenant?"

The officer calculated some more. She gasped, and turned to the acting captain, her mandibles spread as wide as they would go. "Sir. The quantity of element zero would be equivalent to a sphere… _fifty eight meters_ in diameter!"

The captain, not knowledgeable in eezo's energy outputs, was staggered at the size. Such a bounty could build the Hierarchy a flotilla of dreadnaughts. "Send a report immediately to the Council and the Hierarchy. This must be acted upon. Orders to the fleet! All ships, full speed to the relay, and set up picket and interdiction positions. Charge all weapon batteries, and activate the shields. We do not know who else might detect this, and come looking for a prize. We will await further orders from the Council once in position."

The bridge exploded with the voices of the various officers shouting affirmation. It looked as if this day would be interesting after all, mused the captain.

* * *

_The Citadel, Widow Nebula._

_Matriarch's Rest Caf__é__, Presidium._

_April 26. 9:05 A.M._

Doctor Liara T'soni was late. Her mother, the highly-esteemed Matriarch Benezia T'soni, asked her to meet at the café at nine o'clock sharp. Not wanting to disappoint _too_ much, she increased her pace. Her destination was just ahead. She pushed past the crowds of various species commuting to or from work, and into the restaurant. The establishment was very busy, being a hotspot for asari needing a quick meal during the morning rush. She edged her way around the lines at the counter, and headed towards the collection of tables at the back. After a quick visual search, she saw her mother sitting at a small, round table next to an unfamiliar turian. She approached, and took the remaining seat.

"Mother, I'm sorry I'm late, I..."

"Do not worry, child. We have only just arrived," interrupted the matriarch, "I am very glad to see you. How goes your work? Good, I hope."

Liara sighed lightly. "Not as well as I would like. People seem to be more interested in the technology of the protheans, less so their culture."

Benezia shook her head. "Alas. I suspected as much. But it is this, your undying passion towards the culture of our precursors that brings me to you today. The Council has detected an abnormally large dark energy wave originating from unexplored space. The only other emissions that come near this magnitude are those given by the activation of primary relay pairs. And as I am sure you know, daughter, the relays were created by the protheans."

Dr. T'soni nodded. "If I am understanding the implication correctly, some believe that the source may be from a prothean remnant of some sort." She smiled. "If true, this would be extraordinary! Imagine what we could learn."

"Precisely, child." responded the Matriarch. "And, as the leading expert in prothean culture from the University of Serrice, I have put forward your name to be included in this momentous have been accepted, as well as a handful of other prothean technology specialists. It is set to depart this afternoon. The law created after the Rachni War banning the activation of unexplored relay chains has been lifted for this occasion. You will be venturing on an exploration ship into unknown, potentially dangerous space to find the source of this anomaly, whatever it may be."

Liara's face lit up with joy and excitement. "Thank you, mother! I will not disappoint you!" She made to leave.

"Patience, little wing. They will not leave without you. Now, because of the potentially dangerous nature of this expedition, and your lack of combat ability, I have hired some protection for you." She gestured to the turian, who had been sitting quietly, fiddling with a piece of his armor. He looked up. "This is Mister Garrus Vakarian. He has been recently relieved from the Citadel Security force for... unacceptably _overzealous_ behavior in trying to apprehend the evil salarian criminal known as Dr. Saleon. I have procured his services to care for your safety."

Garrus swiftly nodded. "Thank you for the... opportunity. I don't exactly have anywhere to go."

Liara immediately began to protest. "Mother, I can take care of myself. I practice regularly with my biotics, and I am a fair shot with a pistol. Also I-"

"Liara T'soni, you are not a trained soldier, but a scientist. I am doing this to keep you safe." responded Benezia. She smiled, "Because I care for you deeply. Nothing should go wrong, in any event. The ship leaves at twelve o'clock. Do not be late."

Liara stood. "Very well. Come, Mr. Vakarian. Farewell, mother."

Matriarch Benezia T'soni smiled and watched her daughter and new companion leave, excitement visible in her steps, determination in Garrus'. She made a silent prayer to Athame to keep them safe, finished her tea, and continued on with her day.

* * *

_Relay 314 System. _

_CSV Curiosity, briefing room._

_April 27. 6:00 A.M._

Liara and Garrus entered the large assembly chamber, and took the closest available seats. After the last few stragglers entered and found a place to sit, the briefing began. A salarian in a close-cut lab coat over a STG uniform took center stage. He pulled up the astronomy report about their destination.

"This is system Beta-1247." he began," Unexplored. Eight planets. Outer four are gas giants. Inner two are rocky, uninhabitable. Third and fourth in habitable zone of star, potentially contain life."

"I hope there aren't indigenous civilizations," whispered Liara to Garrus, "That would make this much more difficult." Garrus shrugged.

The salarian continued. "Our mission is to explore the system, locate the source of the dark energy emission, and harvest the element zero. Due to the allowance of opening a new relay, and the potential rachni-equivalent danger, the relay into citadel space will be deactivated, and be guarded by the 4th Citadel fleet. They will fire upon any ship exiting that does not send a premade message through. If we do not return, there will be no rescue. This may be a one-way trip. Any being who would like to opt out upon learning this, now is the time."

Nobody raised their hand. "Good. Now, let us begin."

* * *

_Sol System._

_CSV Curiosity._

_April 27. 11:35 A.M._

"Captain. We are coming up on the third planet. The fourth is currently on the other side of the star. The planet is definitely a garden world. There are signs of civilization, almost entirely focused around urban areas. There is a good amount of debris and artificial satellites in orbit. All appear to be nonfunctional. Possible early spaceflight society. There is an abnormal amount of dark energy emanating from some of the urban locations. This planet is the most likely source of the emission."

"Excellent. Take us into geostationary orbit above an uninhabited region. Prepare away teams, avoid any locals."

* * *

The Universal Union was not unfamiliar with space travel. After all, It did not become an interdimensional empire overnight. Although they had not explored this particular universe yet, due to a lack of resources and interest, did not mean they were not unprepared for external interference. In various cities and bases across the globe, pulse suppression cannons normally meant for ground work were aimed skyward. With a single command from Advisorial overseers, the cannons were ripple fired in one volley towards the extraterrestrial presence that had just entered orbit.

* * *

Garrus Vakarian emerged, after knocking, into the quarters lended to Dr. T'soni. He was wearing full armor, and had equipped his various weapons. "Doctor, are you ready? We have been selected for one of the surface teams."

Liara nodded. "Yes. Let's go." She was wearing one of her University uniforms, and had some science equipment. They both left, and headed down the corridor towards the lift. They passed a quarian laborer working on something behind a wall panel. They came upon the door to the lift, and pressed the call button.

They were suddenly thrown against the wall as the entire ship lurched from a detonation. The corridor was plunged into darkness, before emergency red haptic lighting came online. Klaxons wailed as another blast rocked the ship. The ship's intercom crackled on, the voice of the captain frantic.

**_"All hands, we are under fire from GTS batteries! Weapons and shields offline, critical systems failing! Abandon ship! Repeat, all hands, abandon shi-" _**The announcement was ended with the sounds of an explosion, and the scream of escaping air as the bridge was vented to space.

Garrus grabbed Liara by the arm and pulled her towards the other end of the corridor, and the escape pods. The ship was rocked multiple times, and screams were heard from behind bulkheads as passengers and crew were vaporized or pulled into the endless void. An explosion enveloped the lift, exposing the corridor to space. Garrus and Liara hung on for dear life as the air was pulled from around them, as their emergency helmets slammed into place. Garrus activated his magnetic boots, and pulled the now floating doctor the rest of the way to the escape pods. They went into the nearest available. The six-man pod was only occupied by the quarian laborer, strapping herself into a seat. Garrus strapped in Liara, then himself. He slapped the launch button, sending the pod rocketing towards the planet below. through the lone view port, the remains of the ship were visible, gutted and breaking apart, as streaks of white energy slammed into the hull. Only a handful of other pods were being launched. He cursed violently at the situation, T'soni sobbing quietly. He only hoped nobody was waiting for them below.

* * *

_Earth. Eastern Europe._

_Sector 17. The Outlands._

_April 27. 11:40 A.M._

Alexandria Shepard enjoyed the simple aspects of survival. The struggle of living in such a harsh world brought her a simple peace not usually found in this new age. This is why, while setting a trap for unsuspecting squirrels, she frowned when the peace was broken by an earsplitting roar that broke the sky in half. She looked upwards at the direction this intrusion came from. A dark metal canister was falling to earth, plumes of fire spitting out of the bottom of the object. It slowed, but impacted heavily in the distance with a loud _Whump_. Normally extremely hesitant about _anything_ in the sky, a part of her mind questioned what it was and where it came from. It didn't _look_ combine. Perhaps a closer inspection would be in order. She hefted her rucksack, and headed out towards where the object landed.

A short walk left her in viewing distance of the strange device. She hid in the underbrush. A trio of humanoids emerged from what was apparently a vehicle of some sort. They were clearly alien in origin. One was tall gray, and avian in appearance. It was covered in armor, and had a diverse collection of weapons. the second looked human enough, except for the blue skin and lack of hair. The final was covered in some form of suit, and had backwards legs. Suddenly, the air itself seemed to vibrate as a cold, clinical voice erupted from seemingly everywhere, causing the hair on her neck to stand up straight and sending chills down her spine.

**_"+++VITAL ALERT. ALL AUTONOMOUS UNITS. ACCEPT MANDATORY SECTOR ASSIMILATION. ENGAGE SURFACE SECTOR SWEEP. BIOTICS CONFIRMED. MANDATE REMOVAL OF ACTIVE SIGNATURE IMPRINT. DEBRIDE AND CAUTERIZE.+++"_**

Shepard winced. "Fuck." This would be very tricky to avoid. She assumed the unknowns were some form of Combine being, and got up to leave. This assumption was shattered as a trio of Hunters lunged out into the clearing, opening up with their twin flechette cannons. She watched as the explosive projectiles whizzed towards the trio, only to be stopped mid air following a blue radiance emitted by one of the aliens. It stood to reason that the Combine would not kill their own. She saw the grey one take one of the weapons off of his back, extending it. He put the scope to his eye, taking a snap shot at the leading hunter. It impacted the lower eye, staggering the now screaming monster. It growled, readying to charge the group. The other two circled around, preparing to fire again. She unslung her over-under shotgun, and loaded slugs.

Her first shot slammed into the dorsal armor of the now charging hunter, staggering it and stopping the bull rush. Her second shot tore through one of it's leg joints, crippling it's movement. Garrus finished it off with a well placed shot into the other eye, fully disabling the creature. The other two hunter's probing shots were once again halted by Liara's biotics, as the so far unnamed quarian used her omni-tool to engulf one of them in flames. The hunter screeched, trying to dodge out of the way. It was to no avail, as the stream of fire was kept aimed at it's bulk, charring the skin off of it's bones. With a final scream, it fell lifeless to the ground. Shepard emerged from the undergrowth, drawing a giant pistol, and dumping six .357 magnum rounds into the remaining hunter. Two burrowed into the chitinous armor, the rest buried themselves in exposed flesh. It fell to the ground, lifeless. She pulled a walkie-talkie from her belt, and spoke into it with harsh, clipped tones. "Ulysses. I have a situation. Meet me at the entrance to shaft C. I'll be coming from inside."

A gravelly voice responded. "The Shepard would do well to avoid the mines. The Antlions do not take kindly to intrusion."

She responded. "I know, I know! I'll worry about the 'lions, just get to the entrance!" She shoved the radio back onto her belt, and approached the strange aliens. "C'mon! We have to leave before more of 'em show up!"

* * *

Garrus watched the new alien creature approach. She looked asari enough, but with hair, and light beige skin. He kept his weapon at the ready as she talked into a communications device, then approached them yelling about something in her native language. His universal translator had not yet adapted. "I don't understand you." he said, while shaking his head. She pointed at one of the dead monsters, then into the depths of the forest, jabbering in her unknown tongue. He took the intended message well enough. "More of them? Damn it. Quarian, what's your name?"

The quarian perked up, and responded shakily, "T-Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

Garrus spoke to her in an authoritative tone, his police voice kicking in. "Excellent. Can you extract the eezo core from the pod? We don't want anyone getting their hands on it."

She nodded. "I-I can do it. Give me a minute."

He then turned to Liara. "Dr. T'soni. Get any survival equipment that we can carry. We don't know how long we may be down here." They all knew rescue was not guaranteed, but he was trying to keep their hopes up. She nodded, re-entering the pod to get the supplies. He looked back to the indigenous being, seeing her load her surprisingly primitive firearms, gazing out into the forest, eyes flicking back and forth. She looked back at him, flinching slightly at his foreign nature. She grunted at him with unknown words, clearly impatient.

A distant noise was heard, the cry of another pack of those creatures. The native's nostrils flared, and she yelled at Garrus and his companions. Tali emerged carrying a small canister, liara with three backpacks filled with survival equipment. They each hefted a pack, Tali putting the canister in hers. They turned to the strange woman, who proceeded to point at Garrus, then at Tali and Liara. Garrus put his hands forward, palms up, the universal sign for not understanding, and shrugged. The woman then tried again, pointing at one of her guns, then at Garrus, then at the other two. This time he understood, and internally berated himself for not noticing that himself. Liara and Tali lacked weapons. He gave Liara his pistol, and Tali his shotgun. The native, seemingly satisfied, turned and walked into the forest. Garrus looked to his companions.

"Let's go. She seems to know what is going on, and may be trying to save us." He then proceeded to follow, Liara and Tali coming close behind. As they caught up, they heard a whirring and a loud, droning hum in the distance, and getting louder. As they hustled away into the woods, Garrus looked back towards the clearing with the pod. An aerial vehicle of some sort and a large, squarish beast emerged over the treeline. The beast hovered over the escape pod, latching onto it with suction legs before carrying it off into the unknown. The vehicle, held aloft with spinning blades, started to search the area as another pack of the three legged monsters emerged from the forest, chittering messages back and forth to each other.

They hustled through the forest after their impromptu guide, up a hill towards a cliff face. They were heading towards an opening in the rock, a shaft supported by great wooden beams tunneling into the mountain. It was barred off with wooden planks, and a hand-drawn skull and bones sign was planted into the earth. A strange stench wafted out from within. The native woman ripped away the obstruction and headed inside. They followed hesitantly, the light of the day dimly illuminating the tunnel and room beyond. The woman was standing atop of a lifting platform, untying the crank used for its locomotion. Noticing the very apparent wear and rusting of the mechanisms, Tali made to protest, but the cries of the alien monstrosities closing in upon them silenced her.

As soon as they were all on the platform, the native grunted with exertion and started cranking. After several few meters of achingly slow downward movement, the heavy thumping footsteps of their pursuers were heard above. Their growls and chittering indicated their agitation of being unable to continue. With a heavy sigh of relief from all present, they descended into the unfathomable darkness below.


End file.
